thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Maya Groves
Maya "Penelope Hunter née" Groves is a highly intelligent computer hacker and contract killer known to most only as "Penelope" or "Miss Groves." She was presumably born May 11, 1995, in Leigh Valley, Pennsylvania and is presumably currently 22 years of age. At a young age, she was witness to the kidnapping of her best and only friend at a public library and later ostracized for making the story of what happened up when the librarian who also witnessed what happened prevented her from calling 911 and claimed that the car Maya's friend got into that night was never there. Initially, Maya blamed herself as they were only there because she was using the computer but would later come to the belief that humans were just "bad code." Less than a year later, Maya's mother passed away and shortly thereafter she disappeared. This was when her dark life began: hacking into a drug lord's bank account and stealing $2 million allowing her to frame the man which tainted her life when she was younger and setting him up to be killed. After that, no one knew Maya's whereabouts until she reappeared in Liberty City's Algonquin burrow. After her escape from Liberty City, she was set up with a new identity: "Maya Hunter" and Annie Brie, Special Agent in Charge of the Liberty City Field Office provided her with a FIB Field Agent badge that would hold up to some scrutiny by local LEOs but would not hold up against deeper scrutiny. Her modified cochlear implant surgically implanted in her right ear is said to give her a direct line to the Aurora ASI built by Gerald Reese and sold to the federal government for $1 which she has become dependant upon and may be her greatest strength and greatest weakness. Currently, Maya Groves under the alias of Maya Hunter is believed to be operating with the help of the Aurora ASI without drawing the attention of the Nautilus ASI in Los Santos. Biography N/A Trivia * Maya Groves refers to 'God' as a "she" in the belief Gerald Reese's Artificial Super Intelligence (ASI) creation being 'God' and all knowing. * Groves married Gerald Reese so Reese could ensure half of his estate would go to her so she would be well off in Los Santos but Maya has only ever had eyes for Maddie Shaw. Shaw's sacrifice to help her escape Liberty City has had a profound effect on her emotionally. * Maya suffers from a variety of psychiatric disorders although they have yet to be explicitly defined. * Groves' direct link to the Aurora ASI through her cochlear implant provides to her, on occasion, more knowledge than she would normally have although due to the Aurora ASI versus Nautilus ASI, it is nowhere near to what she previously enjoyed before the inception of the Nautilus ASI in Liberty City. * Although the Analogue Interface to the Aurora ASI, Gerald had, in the event of his death prior to realizing his machine was evolving, built in a failsafe that would grant the person who answered a particular phone unfettered access to the Aurora ASI. Known as "God mode," both Jonathan Larson and herself had it in Liberty City on one occasion before it was reserved specifically for the Analogue Interface. * Due to the strain and risk of the failsafe, "God mode" has been used by Groves only several times: the kidnapping of Gerald, saving Jon, and her escape from Liberty City. It is unknown whether she still has the ability or under what circumstances Groves would use it but she appears to demonstrate remarkable restraint in the use of such an option. * To date, Maya Groves is the only Federal Investigation Bureau field agent actively participating in city events although her Liberty City Field Office assignment presents to her very limited access to any law enforcement activity: she's out of her jurisdiction with no ability under law to arrest or otherwise enforce it but her forged badge, created by Annie Brie with records added by the Aurora ASI, does give her limited access to Mission Row, Blaine County's Sheriff Office, and supervised access to Bolingbroke Penitentiary. * Groves was originally incapable of meaningful hand-to-hand combat for someone who is a "reformed murderer for hire" being knocked unconscious by both Jon and Maddie Shaw on several occasions with a single punch. Her current hand-to-hand combat abilities are a result of her training with Shaw. * Maya prefers pistols although prior to her imprisonment by Gerald, she would take out her targets typically with a sniper rifle or by other means. Groves has a remarkable aptitude for almost all weaponry although part of this could be a result of the Aurora ASI and not a true representation of her skills with the weaponry. * Groves' first significant encounter with someone in the city, Sonny Maguire, perished shortly after the duo met for coffee. Maya now seeks confessions from Rev Voland of the Hill Valley Church in Pacific Bluffs Easter Eggs * Maya Groves' Federal Investigation Bureau badge number '0959120' is the same badge number of Shield Field Agent 'Skye/Daisy Johnson' in the ABC series "Marvel's Agents of Shield" Category:Characters Category:Civilian